glee_it_only_looks_easyfandomcom-20200214-history
Isla Donovan
'''Isla Donovan '''is a main character in Glee: It Only Looks Easy. She was raised by her maternal grandparents and attends Infant of Prague High School. Isla is one of the school's more rebellious students, but will become a member of the schools glee club, Crescendo. '''Isla '''is portrayed by Holland Roden and created by KCisaGleek98. Biography Early Life Caydn Donovan ran away from home when she was eighteen years old. Caydn had always known it wasn't the place for her, so she headed for Los Angeles, a place where she was allowed to chase her dreams. Like many other young people her age, Caydn wanted to be a rockstar. It wasn't long before Caydn got herself tangled in with the wrong people, but somehow in the mess of her life she met a guy. That guy happened to be Colin Lucas, Isla's father. Like Caydn, Colin was a free spirit and he had the dream of many. Neither were fit or ready to be parents, so when they discovered Caydn's pregnancy the young couple returned to Stone Ridge, where Caydn gave birth. Caydn only took the time to hold her daughter once, long enough to name her. Isla was left to be raised by her grandmother and grandfather. Her grandparents, though strict, were understanding of Isla but they still demanded she be raised properly, so Isla was raised to have high standards and be religious. Clearly, it never stuck. Josiah, her grandfather, and Elizabeth, her grandmother, were too old to chase around a rambunctious toddler, so naturally they stuck her in front of a television with a stack of movies. The only movie that she ever truly loved was Peter Pan, her favorite movie to this day, and growing up she often contemplated pulling a Peter, as she called it. She related to him and the lost boys very much so that she has two pendant necklaces featuring quotes and such from the movies, she never takes them off. Isla has never met her mother or her father, she receives money from them every month, but she doesn't know them. She blames Caydn and Colin for her wild streak. Season One Personality Isla is a free spirit, much like her parents. She isn't a shy girl and is very willing to have her opinion heard. Her opinions definetly aren't the popular opinions, and are often very insightful despite how often they make her sound like she's high. Isla is used to being disagreed with. Isla is often written off by her superiors, due to her lifestyle outside of her home and how she dresses. People assume she's like her mother, another drug addict who's going no where, but what they don't realize is that Isla actually has drive and ambition, she wants to do good in school so she can leave. She wants to move somewhere where her opinion is heard and respected. Isla doesn't really think before she speaks, her peers often compare her to a spit fire. What pops in her mind, leaves through her mouth. This causes her to appear as a mean and callous person, when in all actuality she isn't. Isla is stubborn, she refuses to give up on people, despite how much of a lost cause they may be. Isla is a mix between a hippie and a rocker, she likes loud music and parties but at the same time she enjoys being alone and peaceful. She really is a party girl and believes the louder the music and the harder the drugs, the better it is. Isla is a kindhearted girl, she helps out the elderly and her grandparents whenever she can, partly because she doesn't want to be caught and partly because she does care. She looks past peoples flaws, she's a true friend who will stand by you no matter what. Isla is protective and defensive of her loved ones and friends, she'll stand up for you even if she knows you're in the wrong. Isla a bit of a nerd at times, having her own odd obessisions, such as Peter Pan and The Avengers. Relationships Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia Gallery Quotes Navigation Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Crescendo members Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Infant of Prague students Category:LGBT characters